gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Wiki:Blocking Policy
Blocking is the method by which Bureaucrats and Administrators may technically prevent users from editing on GTA Wiki. Blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption to the wiki, and not to punish users. Any user may request another user to be blocked for violating rules, by simply going to the GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard, or by contacting a Bureaucrat or an Administrator and then reporting the rule violation. Blocked users can appeal the block by using their talk pages. Something to keep in mind No two situations are ever going to be exactly alike, and one of the hallmarks of a successful administrator is the ability to observe a situation where blocking might be in order and decide how harshly the offending user should be dealt with. Except in the case of egregious vandalism, an administrator should observe the history of the offending editor's editing. If an editor seems to be trying hard, it may be safe to assume that the editor simply wasn't aware of the policy s/he was breaking, and a polite post to the talk page with a link to the violated policy should be sufficient. If a user has a talk page full of warnings or an editing history full of problem edits, the administrator should be stricter. "Good Faith", to quote a phrase, should not require one to don blinders and lower one's IQ by fifty points. Blocking Policies *Good faith will be extended to most users on the assumption they may not be familiar with wiki etiquette in general, and first instances will most likely be reverted with a warning. However, administrators are free to use their discretion on whether to block or not based on the virulence of the vandalism. *Block length should reflect the violation of rule. Blocks longer than one week should not be placed without prior discussion. *If a user or an IP has been blocked before for vandalism, and continues vandalism in further edits, then that user will be recognised as a vandal only user or IP, and will be blocked indefinitely. *The length of blocks is subject to discretion and the type of vandalism. Hate speech and advocation of illegal activities, for example, will result in longer blocks than the standard insertion of gibberish. *When a user is blocked, it is required by policy for the Bureaucrat or Administrator issuing the block to leave a message on that user's talkpage explaining the block, and if possible a link to the specific 'dif' that warranted the block. *Blocked users on their first block should not be blocked with talk page access disabled. (unless sockpuppet) *Sometimes two admins will disagree on a block issued. Rather then change the block and end up in a wheel war, the admin who disagrees with a block is advised to discuss with the blocking admin on their talkpage. Block Lengths For repeat offending users, blocks should be of escalating length. *First block should be between 1 day and 1 week. *Second block should be between 3 days and 1 month. (this applies to 2nd blocks not listed in the table below, i.e. repeated vandalism of articles) *Third block should be indefinite, pending the blocked user agreeing to follow the rules in the future. It must be noted that infinite blocks should only be supplied as a last resort, for example, if the user has created a sockpuppet account to evade a previous ban, or when a user persists to disobey the GTA Wiki's Policy. All users are given the benefit of the doubt based on their history on this wiki; just because a user has breached the policy, it does not mean Administrators (or other GTA Wiki Staff) should doubt any reasoning given. Users may contact GTA Wiki Staff outside of their block if they believe they were wrongly blocked, or if they are able to prove or convince Staff they will not disobey the policy in future, but this does not guarantee the user will be freed from their block. If a sufficient amount of time has passed between unacceptable edits, an administrator may choose to block for a shorter duration, or even start off with a warning as opposed to a block. There is no hard set rule for dealing with this, administrators should use their best judgement, ask their fellow administrators or the community, or both. Sockpuppet users do not be notified of their block, however this is not mandatory. Guidelines The following guidelines apply to all users after the 7th of September, 2016. Any users facing blocks that do not directly follow these current guidelines will not be blocked or unblocked. Instead, if said user faces a block due to expire, they will be given a "fresh start", in which they will be expected to comply and agree with the new guidelines. Please note, for cases where the second and third block lengths are not listed in this table, please see Block Lengths. Category:Policy